The National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) is supporting a randomized, multicenter phase III clinical trial comparing combination therapy with interferon &#946;[unreadable] la (Avonex) and glatiramer acetate (Copaxone) to either agent alone in the treatment of the relapsing-remitting (RR) form of multiple sclerosis (MS).